Truth is the absence of lies
by HellgirlAngel
Summary: Lucas and Bianca reveal their love for each other to the Black Cross and also Lucas' part Vampire side. A vote is taken by the Black Cross to decide their fate. Will they survive this? Will they be able to rely on their friends and family? One-Shot.


**A/N: I'm not really sure if this fic fits in with any part of the story line, it is just a tiny one-shot about... well, you'll see.**

**_I own nothing of the Evernight series!_**

'Wait, wait. That can't be right; your parents are teachers there?'

I nodded slowly.

'But that would mean…'

'We have reason to believe that Bianca was abducted at birth and raised by vampire parents.' Eduardo said stiffly. I gave a slight sob.

'No.' I said as I took a couple of steps back.

'No, what?'

'Raquel? Did you think that all the students at the school were bad? Well, they're not. Some vampires are as compassionate as human beings. What about Ranulf? He was really cool."

"Bianca, what are you saying? Why are you over there?"

"Stay there Raquel. My parents didn't abduct me. I was born to them, flesh and blood."

Lucas groaned and stepped behind me and hugged me.

"My beautiful vampire girlfriend." He smiled sadly. "Trust a vampire slayer to fall for the enemy." He leaned around me and kissed me gently on my forehead.

"Stay away from it! It's not safe!" All the members of the black-cross seemed to scream at the same time. Lucas grabbed my hand and we seemed to vanish from the spot and ran over to the opposite side of the room. Of course we didn't actually vanish, but merely ran so quickly that we were no longer seen. All around us the others began to gasp.

'Lucas? That's not possible. You shouldn't be able to run that fast.' Kate said softly.

"Did you know that if you get bitten twice you start to become one, or at least you start getting their powers? You get faster, can hear and see better and get so much stronger. One good thing is that I can almost match a vampire in a fight." Lucas said matter-of-factly and slightly defiantly. I took his hand. He squeezed it gently.

"I've just got one problem. What are you going to do with us? Are you gonna kill us? Are you gonna accept us? Are you gonna keep us locked up like animals? Neither of us are full vampires. I don't think that I'm gonna turn completely any time soon. For Bianca it would have to be a conscious decision and I know that's not what she wants." Lucas said. I looked at Raquel.

"What do you think about it? Do you hate me? Or do I still have my friend?" I asked her softly. I could see the conflict in her eyes, but I wanted a straight answer. I heard her give a small sob, but she walked over to me and stood beside me.

"I'm with you in this. If there's anything I can do to help whenever, I'll do it." Raquel smiled shyly.

"Thanks, Raquel. This means a lot to me." I commented. "What is your verdict? Are we trustworthy? Are we the enemy? Are we merely going to be pets? Or should we start running?" I asked the others. I felt Lucas stiffen next to me. Dana stepped forward and smiled. No the type of smile that said, you're dead, Vamp. But the type that said: If I get my own way, it'll be the right way. In other words, she trusted me.

"I think we should have a vote. Majority rules. That is the only fair way to judge this matter. Now. Who thinks Lucas and Bianca should be killed or taken as prisoners?" Only 7 of the 30 raised their hand. I was a bit angry to see that one of these was Eduardo. Dana smiled.

"Now who thinks they should be allowed to stay?" The remainder of the group put their hands up. Inside I was glowing. Dana, Raquel, and Kate all thought we should stay.

I turned to Lucas. He looked so relieved. He glanced at me.

"We did it! We can stay!" He was elated. I grinned and pulled him close to me in a huge hug. I felt so light-headed I thought I might fly away. He pulled back slightly and I saw the wicked look in his eye. The look that said he was seriously contemplating kissing me in front of everyone. I saw him accept this as he was going to. I had nearly no time to refuse. Not that I was actually thinking about it.

He quickly leaned forward and put his hand at the back of my head and pressed his mouth gently on mine. Passion quickly overtook us. His lips forced mine open. Of all emotions, I liked passion the most. It could take you completely by surprise and is so strong. We pulled back reluctantly when we heard a couple of the younger members of the black cross whistling. Including Raquel and Dana.

We knew then that this could change everything we ever knew, and we welcomed it with open arms.

** Well, i hope you liked this little tiny fic, I found it on my computer and posted it.**

** Review! please...  
**


End file.
